fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Suki's troep: Hoofdstuk 3
Suki, haar laffe zusje Kara en haar zelfingenomen neefje Vlek zijn drie leeuwenwelpen die op de Afrikaanse savanne leven. Ze maken zich geen zorgen zolang ze jong zijn, maar eens ze ouder worden, krijgen ze te maken met de problemen van het volwassen zijn. Vreemd, nieuw land Dit was een vreemd, nieuw land voor Suki. Vanaf de andere kant van de rivier had deze plek er al griezelig en weinig uitnodigend uitgezien, en dat gevoel werd nu alleen maar versterkt. Er was hier veel minder beschutting, en het was er droger. Suki had weleens horen praten over de leeuwen die hier zouden leven: dat ze sluw en meedogenloos waren, en dat ze niet gauw vreemdelingen tolereerden. Nochtans was dit het land waar de Zwervers vandaan kwamen en zelfs Mapogo had hier een tijdje geleefd, lang voor hij troepleider werd. Misschien, bedacht Suki hoopvol, zou de plaatselijke troep blij zijn met een paar extra poten voor de jacht. Een nieuwe geur deed Suki behoedzaam stilstaan. Om zich heen kijkend probeerde ze de oorsprong van de geur te ontdekken. In elk geval wist ze zeker dat het een mannetjesleeuw was, en hij was dichtbij. Zo goed mogelijk gebruik makend van een paar schriele bomen keek ze het landschap af. Opeens kwam over de top van een lage heuvel een leeuw op haar aflopen; hij moest haar ook geroken hebben. Het was een leeuw met een verweerd gezicht met littekens, en een van zijn oren was gescheurd. Hij was zonder twijfel al erg ervaren. Zenuwachtig bleef Suki staan terwijl de leeuw dichterbij kwam. 'Gegroet', bromde hij, met een stem die niets verried. 'Ge-gegroet', stamelde Suki terug. 'Ik... ben Suki. Ik weet niet hoe jij heet.' De leeuw likte even zijn lippen, alsof hij twijfelde of hij zou antwoorden. 'Titus', antwoordde hij uiteindelijk. 'Jij bent een van de leeuwinnen van over de rivier, toch? Waarom heb jij je troep verlaten?' Er klonk enige bezorgdheid door in zijn stem, al deed hij zijn best die te verhullen. 'Mijn vader is dood. De Zwervers hebben hem gedood', vertelde Suki hem. Waarop de leeuw even zijn kop schudde. 'Ik was ook ooit een Zwerver. Alle mannetjesleeuwen worden dat op een dag. Maar leeuwinnen niet.' 'Ik weet het', mompelde Suki, 'maar ik kon daar echt niet blijven.' Eventjes wachtte Titus af, met schuifelende poten. Ten slotte liep hij op haar af en gaf haar een kopje. 'Kom maar met mij mee.' Hij begeleidde haar door het onbekende gebied tot ze ter hoogte van een bosje kwamen. 'Ga je me voorstellen aan je familie?' vroeg Suki. Waarop Titus zijn kop loet hangen. 'Die heb ik niet.' Toen Suki meelevend mompelde, lachte hij rommelend. 'Dat was een grap.' Het gras stond hier hoog en bood meer beschutting, en de schaduw van de bomen gaven een welkome koelte. Al snel bereikten ze een groep verdroogde doornstruiken. De doornen zagen er gevaarlijk en vlijmscherp uit, en even deinsde Suki terug. Maar het waren niet de doornen die haar deden aarzelen. Tussen de struiken lagen er drie leeuwinnen. Stuk voor stuk zagen ze er mager en onverzorgd uit. Ze lagen te rusten, maar zodra ze Suki zagen, ontblootten ze grommend hun tanden. Nieuw in de troep Verschrikt deinsde Suki achteruit bij het zien van die vijandige, starende blikken. Een van de leeuwinnen kwam al half overeind, maar Titus deed een stap naar voren en gromde: 'Jullie raken haar met geen klauw aan. En jij ook niet, Uiloog. Heb je dat goed begrepen? Suki komt bij onze troep.' Uiloog, die kennelijk de dominante leeuwin van deze troep was, bromde iets onverstaanbaar, maar ging toen weer liggen. Desondanks was de vijandigheid nog steeds te ruiken. Eventjes vroeg Suki zich af of ze niet de verkeerde beslissing had gemaakt, maar ze had natuurlijk geweten dat het niet makkelijk zou worden. Ze moest zichzelf zien te bewijzen. De zon was nog nauwelijks ondergegaan toen Suki een scherpe prik in haar zij voelde. Verwilderd keek ze op. 'Hou je kalm', beet Uiloog haar nijdig toe. 'We gaan jagen.' Opgelucht dat het maar een jachtpartij was, volgde Suki de oudere leeuwin naar de andere twee, die aan de rand van het doornbos stonden te wachten. Twee dagen waren voorbijgegaan sinds ze toenadering had gezocht tot Titus' troep. Ze was nog altijd duidelijk een buitenstaander. De andere leeuwinnen praatten niet met haar en negeerden haar het grootste deel van de tijd, maar dit was haar eerste jacht in het nieuwe territorium. Dit was haar kans om indruk te laken, en die mocht ze niet verbrodden. Onderweg naar de grasvlakte besteedde ze een paar ogenblikken aan het bekijken van de sterrenhemel. Vaag herinnerde ze zich dat ze dit nog al eens had gedaan, heel lang geleden. Ze schudde de herinnering van zich af. Als ze het nu verpestte, kon ze het hier helemaal wel vergeten. Het duurde niet lang of zij en de andere leeuwinnen spotten een groep wildebeesten in de verte. 'Jij neemt de achterste flank en dan drijven wij de wildebeesten naar jou toe', gromde Uiloog tegen Suki, die knikte. Ze kende deze strategie; ze zou dit tot een goed einde moeten kunnen brengen. Laag bij de grond en beschut door de duisternis sloop ze in een wijde boog om de kudde heen, steeds tegen de wind in. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren, maar uiteindelijk bevond Suki zich aan de andere kant van de kudde. Nu moest ze zich enkel nog maar schuil zien te houden en af te wachten. Ze wachtte op het getrappel van poten en het waarschuwende gesnuif dat ze al eerder had gehoord bij deze dieren, maar het bleef stil. Met de minuut die verstreek werd Suki onzekerder. Kon ze dit wel? Waar wachtten de andere leeuwinnen op? Ze begon al bijna in paniek te raken, toen ze opeens de grond voelde trillen. De kudde rende op haar af! Meteen drukte Suki zich plat tegen de grond, wachtend tot een mogelijk doelwit zich zou aandienen. De wildebeesten kwamen steeds dichterbij, en zodra een groot mannetje vlak langs haar rende, haalde Suki uit. Ze miste volkomen, en het volgende moment vond ze zichzelf ingesloten tussen massieve, paniekerige graseters die met hun hoeven stof deden opwaaien en haar uit haar concentratie brachten. Wild om haar ad tollend kon Suki zichzelf net op tijd tot concentratie dwingen. Ze dook ineen, spring naar de dichtstbijzijnde wildebeesten en vloog naar de nek. Het dier loeide nog even paniekerig, zakte toen op de grond en even later was get voorbij. Het is me gelukt! bedacht Suki triomfantelijk. Onderaan de ladder Met een gevoel van trots wilde Suki net haar succes aan Uiloog en de andere leeuwinnen doorgeven, toen ze opeens een harde klap tegen de zijkant van haar kop voelde. Verbaasd keek ze op, recht in de ogen van Uiloog. De leeuwin grauwde en gaf haar nog een klap, ditmaal tegen haar nek. 'Laat me!' riep Suki uit. 'Ik heb hem gevangen!' Een andere leeuwin snauwde: 'Je had hem bijna laten ontsnappen, jij klungelaar! Weet je wel hoe schaars prooi hier is?' Beschaamd liet Suki haar kop hangen. Ze voelde de opstandigheid koken, maar moest aan zichzelf toegeven dat ze get bijna had verknald. De leeuwinnen snoven en liepen naar het wildebeest toe om te eten. Niet goed wetend wat te doen, hield Suki afstand. 'Schiet op!' gromde een leeuwin terwijl ze een stuk vlees losrukte. 'We hebben ieder van onze jagers nodig en we zouden niets aan je hebben als je te zwak werd.' Dankbaar schoof Suki aan. Speels rolde Suki op haar rug, sloeg met haar voorpoten en rolde weer overeind. Titus zat er geamuseerd bij te kijken. 'Je bent nu een van ons, na je succesvolle jacht', bromde hij vriendelijk. Suki liet zich weer op haar rug vallen en genoot van de ochtendzon. 'Ik begin me hier thuis te voelen', antwoordde ze tevreden. Tot haar verrassing was dat ook echt zo. Dit landschap, dat eens zo kaal en troosteloos had geleken, begon steeds vertrouwder te voelen. Ondanks het feit dat de leeuwinnen nog steeds nauwelijks naar haar omkeken. Momenten als deze waren zeldzaam, veel zeldzamer dan toen ze nog aan de andere kant van de rivier woonde. Ze wilde er dus alles uit halen. 'Woon jij al je hele leven hier?' vroeg ze aan Titus. Hij likte even zijn lippen. 'Ik heb niet altijd in dit territorium gewoond', zei hij uiteindelijk, 'maar ik woon best al lang hier.' Hij liet zich op de grond zakken en strekte zich lekker lang uit. Een beetje teleurgesteld wist Suki dat ze er niet veel meer uit zou krijgen. Ze zuchtte, liet haar kop op het gras neerploffen en ontspande zich. Over niet al te lange tijd zou ze weer moeten jagen, en dan moest ze fit zijn. Toen het die avond weer donkerder en frisser begon te worden, keerde Suki terug naar het dichte doornenbos waar de leeuwinnen zich normaal zouden verzamelen voor de jacht. Maar toen ze daar aankwam, was de plek verlaten. De geuren van Uiloog en de anderen waren wel nog vers, wat betekende dat ze nog maar pas waren vertrokken. Suki zuchtte. Voor haar geen eten deze nacht, tenzij ze zelf iets kon vangen. Ze rook even goed in de lucht om te weten waar de leeuwinnen heen waren, en nam toen de tegengestelde richting. Dravend door het grasland, besefte ze dat haar pas naar de rivier voerde. Toen ze op de oever stond, keek ze voorzichtig om zich heen, en liet zich toen naar de rivier zakken om te drinken. Ze had een ondiepe plaats uitgekozen, waar er waarschijnlijk geen krokodillen zouden zijn. Desondanks keek ze om de zoveel slokken toch aandachtig om zich heen om te zien of er geen gevaar dreigde. Toen hoorde ze opeens een bekende stem. 'Suki!' 'Kom terug!' Verschrikt keek Suki op. Daar, aan de overkant van de rivier, vacht zilver glanzend in het maanlicht, stond Kara. 'Suki!' riep haar zus opnieuw. 'Wat ben ik blij dat je in orde bent! Wat doe je daar?' Daar had Suki zo gauw geen antwoord op klaar. Ze had de troep in alle haast ontvlucht, zonder zich af te vragen of ze er geen spijt van zou krijgen. Maar nu was het te laat. 'Ik woon hier nu', riep ze haar zus toe. Kara zette grote ogen op. 'Daar hoor je niet, Suki! Je hoort aan deze kant van de rivier, waar de troep is. Moeder zal het he heus wel vergeven dat je bent weggegaan. Donker en Bot zullen jou ook wel accepeteren, dat weet ik zeker.' Ze klonk wanhopig, en Suki moest de drang aanvechten om de rivier meteen over te zwemmen. 'Dat is het nu net, ik jan niet terug nu Donker en Bot de nieuwe leiders zijn. Het spijt me, maar ik kan het gewoon niet!' Met grote ogen van ontzetting keek Kara haar aan. In stilte probeerde ze haar zus uit alle macht te overtuigen, maar iets maakte blijkbaar dat ze dacht dat het zinloos zou zijn te blijven proberen. Nu, in elk geval. 'Ik zal iedere avond naar de rivier komen, dan kunnen we samen terug naar huis', beloofde Kara, voor ze zich omdraaide en weer wegging. Ze keek meermaals om naar Suki, in de ijdele hoop dat haar zus haar achterna zou komen. Suki stond in een hevige tweestrijd, maar ze hield zich voor dat ze haar keuze had gemaakt. Ze kon niet meer terug. Later op de nacht wist Suki in haar eentje een gazelle te vangen. Ze sleepte de prooi onder een struik om hem op te eten, toen er opeens vlakbij geritsel klonk. Behoedzaam keek ze op, maar ze ontspande zich toen ze zag dat het Titus was. Zijn lippen aflikkend trok hij een stuk van de gazelle af en begon het smakelijk te verorberen. 'Je bent een goede jager', bromde hij na een tijdje. 'Ik ben blij dat je besloten hebt je bij de troep aan te sluiten.' Suki likte haar poten, niet goed wetend wat te zeggen. Ze mocht dan een aanwinst zijn voor deze troep, ze had een andere in de steek gelaten. Alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen, vervolgde Titus: 'Zit er maar niet over in dat je oude troep zich misschien zorgen maakt. Leeuwinnen verlaten maar zelden hun troep, maar bij mijn weten is het al eerder gebeurd. Je zult je gauw genoeg volledig thuisvoelen.' Getroost door die woorden nam Suki een hap van de gazelle. Misschien had Titus wel gelijk, en had ze gewoon tijd nodig. Ambitie De twee leeuwenlichamen knalden in de lucht tegen elkaar op. Grommend van de inspanning probeerde Vlek zich onder zijn tegenstander uit te worstelen, maar Donkers grootte en kracht maakten dat hij al snel het onderspit moest delven. 'Je moet niet zo zeer op je kracht vertrouwen, maar op je snelheid, Vlek!' berispte Donker de jonge leeuw. 'Vooruit, probeer het nog eens!' Grommend kwam Vlek overeind en zette zich schrap voor een nieuwe aanval. Gelegen onder een grote baobab keek de rest van de troep toe. 'Ik snap niet waarom die twee Vlek in de troep hebben gelaten', mompelde een van de leeuwinnen. 'Hij had al weg moeten zijn nog voor zij kwamen. Donker en Bot hebben onze vorige leider gedood. Dus waarom Vlek niet?' Een andere leeuwin veronderstelde: 'Misschien hopen ze dat een extra bondgenoot hen voordeel kan opleveren voor wanneer zij voor hun territorium moeten vechten. Geen enkel mannetje blijft voor altijd leider.' Daar nam de eerste leeuwin geen genoegen mee. 'Kan', gaf ze toe, 'maar het zal nog moeten blijken of een dergelijke samenwerking wel standhoudt.' Kara luisterde nauwelijks naar het gesprek tussen de oudere leeuwinnen. Vlek hoorde nu niet meer bij de troep te leven, dat wist ze wel, maar dat waren wel de minste van haar zorgen. Hoe kon Suki aarden in een land dat zo meedogenloos en onvruchtbaar leek? Het stikte er van de hyena's, water was schaars en je wist maar nooit hoe lang je zonder voedsel zou zitten. Anderzijds, was dat op hun territorium ook niet? Alleszins veel minder. Op dat moment voelde ze hoe Misava haar even tussen de oren likte, en Kara zuchtte. 'Ik hoop dat ze het daar goed heeft, moeder', prevelde ze zachtjes. Waarop Misava een meelevend gebrom liet horen. 'Ik hoop het ook, liefje. Ik hoop het ook.' Terwijl ze zaten te praten, had Vlek zijn oefengevecht blijkbaar afgerond, want hij ging op een eindje van Donker zitten en begon zijn vacht te wassen. Donker schudde zijn manen uit, terwijl Bot nog wat verderop op de restjes van een kadaver knaagde. Vlek begon groot en sterk te worden, hij leek hoe langer hoe meer een volwassen leeuw. Maar de leeuwinnen wisten dat te veel mannetjes in een troep voor narigheid kon zorgen, dus ze waren er niet allemaal even gerust op. Categorie:Suki's troep Categorie:Suki's troep: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal